1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slide fasteners and especially to a zipper closure.
In particular, the device of this invention concerns an end connector for attaching two rows of complementary zipper teeth.
2. Background Art
In conventional zipper slide fasteners as applied to clothing or similar items, the starting ends of juxtaposed rows of zipper teeth must be coupled before a slider member can cause the zipper teeth to mesh. In order to accomplish the end coupling, it is necessary to hold a socket on the end of one row of zipper teeth and to thread a terminal pin on a free end of the other row of zipper teeth through the slider member and into the socket. If the terminal pin on the free end is not fully inserted in the socket, the slider will not properly mate with the zipper teeth. Furthermore, if the free end is not held firmly in the socket, the forward movement of the slider is likely to pull the inserted terminal pin out of the socket thus preventing the correct alignment and meshing engagement of the teeth.
The above operations require some degree of dexterity and can present problems for persons having disabilities, e.g. arthritis in the joints of the fingers or vision loss. These and similar physical impairments make it difficult to thread the terminal pin through the slider member and into the socket. Similar difficulties can occur with young children who may not have the necessary hand-eye coordination for connecting the starting ends of a zipper closure found on many items of childrens' clothing.
Previous attempts to overcome these shortcomings include the end-locking device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,145. The device of that patent requires a rather complex hand manipulation wherein a terminal pin of one row of teeth is placed through a port in a slider member and into a mouth of a socket on the other row of teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,927 discloses an endstop arrangement that requires the registration of a pin within a socket for press fit engagement and further includes a swingable movement for aligning the respective rows of teeth. A further shortcoming of that device is that the lower portion of the teeth of one row does not mesh with the teeth of the corresponding row to provide a secure closure and neat appearance. A similar deficiency is present in the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,793 wherein the snap-lock engagement utilizes a spacer bar which provides an opening at a lower end of the rows of teeth.
An endstop construction as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,279 utilizes a hook and a hinge pin. This arrangement does not simplify the coupling procedure or provide the ease of use or advantages as in the present invention.